Problem: $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rr}-2 & 4 \\ 4 & -2\end{array}\right]$ What is the determinant of $ F$ ?
The determinant of a 2x2 matrix can be computed the following way: $ = $ In this specific case, $ = $ $ = -12 $